Walt
Walt is the main character in the episode Alien Candy. Walt is a nerdy sixth grader who is obsessed with aliens, but is often bullied because of it. He is approached by two strange eighth graders named Bonnie and Greg, who claim they are also fascinated in aliens and tell him about a secret club for those who believe they may exist. Walt doesn't believe them at first, but takes it into interest when Bonnie mentions her dad work for "Project Blue Bridge". Bonnie and Greg take him to the abandoned staff lounge where they show him a mysterious jellybean-like candy that will let him communicate with aliens telepathically with messages. Walt accepts their offer and becomes the new Project Blue Bridge candidate after Bonnie and Greg ask him if he wants to meet a real alien. When Walt's best friend Tim, asks him where he's been due to getting in conflict with a bully named Dwayne, Walt hesitates to answer because Bonnie and Greg told him not to tell anyone about the club. Being his best friend Walt try's to get Tim accepted into the club, but despite his efforts Bonnie and Greg turns down his offer, as they believe Tim isn't a suitable candidate and they only let in serious members. Walt breaks the news to Tim. Tim is upset Walt still insists on joining the club without his best friend. With Tim not to talking to him, Walt eats lunch by himself. While leaving, Walt starts feeling ill and almost passes out, like the jellybeans are weakening him. Walt is awaken by Bonnie and Greg in the middle of the night. He asks what they're doing there, Bonnie replies with "We couldn't wait any longer." Greg asks if he's been eating the candy. Walt then replies with exactly like you told me. The two strange are pleased upon hearing this, and all of a sudden use an odd living electronic device to paralyze Walt. Bonnie and Greg reveal themselves to be real aliens that only wanted Walt to join so they can eat him and the candy is used to help digest him. After taking a bite of his toe, Greg and Bonnie realize that Walt is actually a redhead with dyed black hair, and because their allergic to redheads, they decide not to eat him. The next day, Walt believed it was only a dream only to find the fifth toe on his right foot bitten off. As he tried to make sense of what just happened, Walt is confronted by Bonnie, who threatens if he tells anyone he she and Greg are aliens, they will eat him regardless of their allergies. Terrified, Walt screams and runs away in panic. He frantically calls Tim to warn him about Bonnie and Greg. However, he realizes that Tim is in danger and bravely sets out to save him from the aliens. Walt uses an ax to break a pipe that sprays water on the aliens, temporarily distracting him while he saves Tim. After a short chase in the cafeteria, Walt and Tim both manage to escape and defeat the aliens by throwing salt at them, which absorbs their skin. The next day, Walt and Tim overhear other students talking about how the lunch taste different, Walt discovers that the aliens' melted bodies were accidentally put in the school's homemade chicken nuggets and he and Tim scream in horror. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists